


Equilibrium

by sirius123



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot, FF XIV writing challenge 2020, FFXIV writing challenge, Old memories, Travel buddies!, before the fall - Freeform, creation magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123
Summary: Azizos' creation magic hasn't been quite the same since Arsu joined the Convocation as Azem. Arsu just might have a solution to that.Prompt #6 for the FFXIV Writing challenge 2020!
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907170





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> A litte bit of Amaurotine headcanon! Iiro gave me the word to work with today, do thanks, darling!
> 
> The names Arsu and Azizos are taken from ancient Syrian mythology, named after the gods of the morning and evening star.

Light flowed through Azizos’ hands as he focused intensely on his task. Sweat poured down his face and dripped uncomfortably under his white mask, and he longed to wipe it away but dared not turn his face away from his project. After what seemed like bells of work, but in reality, was probably only about one, he was finished. He dropped his hands with a sigh as a little ball of fluff sat there, tilting its head back and forth as it took in its surrounding with big, brown eyes.

“What in the Star’s name is that?” A voice said behind him, and Azizos turned in his seat, looking up at the robed figure that approached him. He grinned at him and turned, picking up the small being to hold it up for better inspection. The man turned this way and that, fingers to his chin. “Well, it certainly is strange looking, but in an endearing way, I suppose.

“I’m thinking about calling it a phurble,” Azizos said, putting it down and patting it a few times on the head. “Asteria wanted something cute for our home, and I figured that a ball of pure fluff was cute. Don’t you?”

“Eh, if you say so. Children these days are into weird things.” The man sat down next to him with a heavy sigh, tilting his head back to reveal the red mask of a member of the Convocation. Azizos leaned on his arm to look at him.

“So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, oh great Wanderer,” Azizos teased, and the man groaned.

“That’s not funny, Azi. You know you can just call me by my name.” The younger man chuckled, looking at the phurble as it scurried to and fro, catching it as it nearly fell off the desk. 

“Alright then, Arsu, dearest brother of mine. How goes the travels?” Azem let out a huff and shrugged.

“It’s fine, I suppose. I enjoy seeing the world, but sometimes, it’s nice to just relax and take int the smell of musty old books.” He waved around him, and Azizos smacked him on the arm.

“Not all of us can be great Convocation members, running around and saving the world,” Azizos huffed, turning to look at his new creation, which was standing uncomfortably still. The two stared at it for a moment longer before Arsu spoke up.

“Uh. It’s not looking very good, is it?” He quipped, and just as he said that, it began to twitch and groan. Azizos stood just at it popped into a flurry of light. He watched the sparkles fall to the desk and vanish before letting out a heavy groan and sitting back into the chair. He pulled off his hood, running his fingers through his long black hair before looking at Arus, who was biting his lip, trying very, very hard not to laugh.

“Oh, go ahead, laugh it up,” Azizos grumbled, crossing his arms. His twin slapped a hand over his mouth and shook his head. “It’s been like this since you’ve joined the Convocation and ran off to observe the world. I haven’t been able to create anything of note for a long time.” Arsu’s laughing stopped and he looked at his brother, concerned. “My creation magic seems to be nothing without you, brother.”

“I think you add too much light,” Arsu said, obviously trying to help. “You need a bit of darkness in there too, you know.”

“I’ve tried, but I’m no good at it,” he grumbled. “The other elements are fine, but I can’t seem...” He trailed off and shook his head, sighing again. Arsu reached forward and grabbed his brother’s hand holding it up to the desk. He rested his palm against the back of his hand.

“Here. I’ll help. Let’s give it a try,” he said, and Azizos looked at him before nodding. The two focused, just like that had done for many years when they used to create things together. Both had a hard time with creation without the other, one element always too opposed if the other twin wasn’t there to help balance it out. Soon, much sooner than Azizos’ earlier creation, stood another fluff ball, chittering and running around the table excitedly. Arsu nodded, satisfied.

“There we go. See? Look at it go!” It tripped over a book and the Convocation member grinned, winking. Azizos leaned back, relieved.

“Accepting the seat of Azem is a great honor, but sometimes I wish you were still here with me, doing this,” Azizos admitted, leaning forward to poke gently at the newly-created phurble.

“Aw, do you miss me?” Arsu teased, and Azizos looked at him seriously.

“Yes.” Arsu paused, watching his brother’s face. Even behind the mask, the look of loneliness was obvious. Arsu winced and reached out, patting his shoulder gently. 

“Hey. I’ll always come back to visit you and Asteria and Selene.” Azizos’ shoulders slumped at those words and Arsu dropped his hand. After a moment of silence, Arsu continued, “Well, why don’t you come with me next time?”

“What? No, I can’t do that.”

“You could. They don’t really say anything about anyone traveling with me. And I could use the help.” Azizos looked up at Arsu, who grinned and winked. “And we’re twins. Maybe I could use you-”

“I’m not doing your work for you, Azem,” Azizos warned, and Arsu laughed.

“Alright, alright. But still. It would make me feel better if you came with me. I’m still... pretty new to this.” Arsu, known as Azem, leaned forward and tilted his head to look at his brother’s face. “Come on. We can do stuff like this more often. My creation magic isn’t quite as good without you either.” Azizos was quiet, deeping in thought as he stared into space before looking at Arsu. He grinned.

“Let me pack my things.”


End file.
